


Jackson Returns

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, McCall Pack, Pack Dynamics, Post-Season/Series 05, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Werewolf Jackson, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still an omega, on his eighteenth birthday Jackson is run out of London by the ruling alpha. Seeing no other choice, he returns to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackson Returns

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place awhile (at least a few months) after "Isaac Returns to the Pack". Also, this is my first time writing Jackson, so my apologies if he seems OOC.
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Jackson howled in pain as London's ruling alpha sank her teeth deep into his skin before ruthlessly tearing away, teeth still closed and taking a good chunk of his arm with them. Yes, it would eventually heal, but it still hurt like Hades himself had decided to torture him. Groaning in pain, collapsed on the ground, Jackson forced himself to listen as the alpha decided to  _gift_  him with a few words, "- leave, and never come back. We've granted you safety within our city for the past years out of recognition of your young age, but you're an adult now,"  _Oh yes,_  Jackson thought sarcastically,  _and what a wonderful eighteenth birthday present you've given me,_  "- and you still haven't found a pack willing to take you in. If you aren't gone in a week,  _omega_ , you will be killed." The alpha turned and left, confident in her step, not fearing the wounded 'wolf left behind - and that hurt. That hurt Jackson more than her bite had. Arms shaking, he tried to lever himself up - and fell back down. Leaning against the convenient wall of the alley he'd been ambushed in, Jackson closed his eyes and thought, ignoring the tears that wanted to surface.

* * *

Liam, Hayden, and Malia paused beside the "Welcome to Beacon Hills, California" sign for two reasons. One, it was the edge of McCall Pack territory and it was time for their weekly patrol to turn back. Two, there was a strange scent with a familiar tint to it - an unknown person that was unmistakably an omega. Sharing a glance, they fell to all fours and darted ahead, following the scent while letting out howls to alert the rest of the Pack.

* * *

Scott paused, hand still outreached to take away pain from a poodle. Deaton glanced up at him, eyes questioning, but he ignored his emissary in favor of listening to his betas' howls. "I have to go," Scott blurted, spending a split second to ease away the poodle's pain relief before heading for the door and his motorcycle. The howls came from the direction of the road into Beacon Hills, so he'd drive as far as he could before abandoning it in favor of running.

There was a reason patrols were weekly - most creatures headed through Satomi's territory first, and had heard of the McCall Pack anyway and knew to stay away. Those who didn't were either out of contact with the supernatural world, or dangerous enough they were confident to come through anyway. As Scott drove away from the veterinary office, he prayed it was the former and not the latter.

* * *

The omega heard the howls of a hunting 'wolf pack behind him, and as he realized the one they were hunting was him, Jackson sped up, cursing the stiffness remaining in his shoulder. As he did so, however, the wind shifted, blowing the strong scent of alpha werewolf towards him, and Jackson felt fear creep up his spine as he realized the howls came from a patrol. The alpha barring his entrance into Beacon Hills had heard them and was now on his way to join them in the hunt. And as more howls split the air, coming from all directions with the alpha joining them, Jackson made the abrupt decision to skid to a halt, falling to his knees and peering up at the direction of the oncoming alpha with his neck bared in submission.

* * *

Scott ran towards the patrol, angry at the fact the wind had shifted just as he was starting to scent the intruder. He was going in blind, and with the wind blowing straight at the patrol, they were the only ones who knew anything about who - or what - they were hunting. Not even the rest of the pack, who he could hear joining in the howling, knew. And with that anger fueling him, as well as the urge to tell his betas their alpha had joined the hunt, he howled his fury to the air as he broke into a clearing to see -

Scott scrabbled at the ground, digging his claws in in an attempt to change directions and not crash into the omega kneeling directly in his path. Upon succeeding, he rose to two legs to witness his betas - Liam, Hayden, and Malia from the patrol, and Derek and Isaac from the Den - doing the same. Standing around the omega, he finally breathed in the intruder's scent, only to realize it was -

"Jackson?!" Isaac demanded.

"Who?" the patrol asked in unison, their confusion clear.

The omega finally looked up, and upon finding he had submitted himself to  _Scott McCall_  of all people, Jackson quickly pushed himself to his feet. "McCall?!" he cried, outraged. "Since when have you been an alpha?!"

"If you bothered to look at your email, you'd see Lydia told you about it awhile ago," Scott replied with a glare. "As it is, she's since refused to speak with you."

"Wait,  _this_ is  _that_  Jackson?" Malia demanded, angry on her pack mate's behalf and very tempted to punch him.

"Kanima Jackson?" Liam and Hayden asked as one, recalling the name from the Pack History lessons Stiles insisted all new and returning Pack members received.

"Yes, that Jackson," Derek confirmed, and Jackson jolted in surprise.

"Wait - why aren't you an alpha?" He asked, confused, and Derek sighed.

"It's a long story."

* * *

In the end, the weres of the McCall Pack escorted Jackson to the Den to be interrogated by their secret weapons - good cop Sheriff Stilinski and awesome Mama McCall. Along the way, Scott glanced over at the omega and frowned as he watched him rub his shoulder. "What happened?"

"What?" Jackson asked, glancing over, and then down at where the alpha - and wasn't that a strange thought, McCall an alpha - was looking. "Oh. That. It's nothing; it's almost fully healed."

As Jackson faced forward again, glaring at the trees, Scott raised an eyebrow at Derek. His advisor returned it, but did nothing else. If his alpha took Jackson into the Pack, that was his alpha's choice. If he knew Scott at all - and after years fighting against and for each other, he would like to think he did - there would be a probationary period first anyway.

* * *

Later that night, Scott winced as Stiles shrieked, "YOU  _WHAT_?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment!


End file.
